Spring Time Blossoming
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Updated by request of a reader so here it is...It's in Kag's POV. Post anime. She's back and Inuyasha is distant. When he takes her away to explain will it be the beginning or the end for them? Lemon. rated M for sexual content. please R&R! flames welcome


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters or story line. All rights belong to its creator. **_

A/N: This takes place post anime. I know that Inuyasha and Kagome end up together but I wanted to write a story and I had an idea. They still end up together but well just read the story and see. Written in Kagome's POV.

OoOoOoO

I sit staring out at the water of the river where we have stopped to camp for the night. The sky is clear and the moon full reflecting beautifully in the calm waters of the river. The stars are shining bright over head and the sounds of night bugs can be heard all around as the crackle of the fire behind me plays a soothing melody. Inuyasha and I have been traveling for three days now. I don't know where we are heading only that Inuyasha had told me he wanted to take me somewhere. _But where is he taking me and why couldn't the others come along as well? Its been awhile since I've traveled alone with him that it seems almost awkward."_

I don't understand him even after knowing him for as long as I have. I had come back to him after three years had passed and the Bone Eaters well finally reopened for me after it had closed after the final battle with Naraku and the endless battle of the Shikon Jewel were over. I waited for three long years to get back to Inuyasha and when I finally made it back to the Feudal Era he was there at the well holding his hand out for me. Grasping it I remember how he pulled me out and I was once again where I belonged but from that day Inuyasha had changed towards me. He became more aloof spending more time away from the village we now called home. He just came back four nights ago and said that we were heading out to someplace he wanted to take me and that was that. I packed what we needed and we left and now its day three and here I sit alone staring out at the river while he sits high in a tree somewhere back behind me.

It had been like this every time we had stopped for the night and made camp. After we had set out the morning three days ago something about him had changed and though he didn't act any different towards me something in our relationship seemed to have shifted but for better or worse I don't know. I hear him descend from the tree and looking at the river I see his reflection suddenly by mine as he sits down beside me.

This is the closest he's been to me at night. During the day my presence doesn't seem to bother him much but at night its as if even my breathing seems to send him hiding away in a tree away from me. I had figured that once I had come back for good that our relationship would have strengthened and flourished but as the seasons passed we became more and more distant. It's spring now and though he stays closer to me when he's around he still keeps his distance and doesn't touch me more than he has to. I wonder now if he regrets me coming back from my time. Even now I watch his reflection sitting beside mine and he neither looks at me or touches me but I can see his nose twitching as if he smells something only he can smell.

_What is it about me Inuyasha that has you so distant? Are you maybe thinking of Kikyo, remembering her and wishing she were here instead of me? Have you come to realize that you no longer want me here and know no other way to show it other than to act as you do? Have you come to hate me?_

I sigh not liking the thoughts swirling in my head and that catches his attention. He turns towards me but only slightly keeping his face pointing more way than towards me. His eyes however look down at me from the corners. His eyes don't hold regret or anything like that but they do hold…tension? Turning to look at him now I notice for the first time how tense he seems. I know it isn't because he senses a demon or anything close by or he would have went off to find it so I don't know why he's so tense. I reach out to touch his shoulder but he shies away from my touch so I let my hand fall away as I turn to look back out at the river. _Its not just my presence that seems to bother him but my touch as well. Its like I've become repulsive to him._

"Kagome?"

I don't turn away from the river even though his voice was questioning but I shift a little and that seems to give him enough incentive to continue. _Right now I'm too hurt to look at him and I know that if I look at him he'll see that hurt reflected in my eyes. I don't want you to see how hurt I am Inuyasha. I don't want you to see how weak you make me feel._

"Tomorrow night we should reach the spot where I wanted to take you. You should get some rest because we'll be traveling all day and I don't want to make too many stops."

I sigh. _That's so like him. He's always on the go never wanting to stop and rest. He seems to forget I'm only human. Is that what has you so bothered. My mortality? I know I want live as long as him but still…_

I stand and without acknowledging him or even saying good night I climb into my tattered sleeping bag and turn my gaze towards the fire hoping to hear his footsteps but it seems he's content to stay by the river. I turn and look back towards the river to see him looking up towards the full moon. Finally he stands and walks towards our campsite stopping to peer down at me before he hops back into his tree.

_I wish he'd come down from that tree. I want to know he's right there beside me as I sleep but I know that if I call him down he'll act as if he didn't hear me. I don't know why I came back to his time other than to be with him. That's all I've wanted since I finally allowed myself to even think the words 'I love you' and its what I still want now. Doesn't he know that? Doesn't he realize what I gave up to be here in this time with him? Does he even care?_

I close my eyes pushing these thoughts away and let sleep claim me hoping that maybe tomorrow things will change but doubting they would and doubting now that they ever will.

OoOoOoO

I awake to the sounds of Inuyasha stirring in the tree. He hops down and a light shower of petals from the housing blooms fall scattering on and around me. I take in a deep breath and smell the early morning air that always seems so crisp and clean here in the spring. I love the spring time here. _Its so beautiful here this time of here. I love it. _It's so different from the spring in my own time. Here the air is clean and all you can smell is the fragrance of the blooming flowers. I always noticed that spring seems to be the worst season for Inuyasha. Every year he gets aggravated as spring approaches and only returns to normal once it fades into summer. I wonder if that's what has caused all this tension I saw in him last night. I've never noticed him to be so tense during the spring time before but maybe this year is different.

I don't have much time to sit and dwell on it. Inuyasha is getting fidgety so I know its time to get up and pack up camp. While I do just that Inuyasha takes the empty water container and fills it up at the river before he turns back towards camp I have the few items we left out after dinner last night packed away and I'm standing there waiting for him to lead the way. He packs the water container into my bag and begins heading along the river. _Well good morning to you too Inuyasha. Is 'good morning' so hard for you to say? Sheesh even if you don't want me around you could at least be polite enough to say something instead of making me wonder about what your ignorant silence means. _

We follow the river all day as it curved up around bends and through another forest. We stopped long enough to eat and then again we set out. I followed behind keeping a distance between us so I could think on my own without his very presence distracting me. Inuyasha had always had that affect on me. When ever he was close to me my mind would think only of him. I fell in love with him while searching for the jewel shards and fighting the evilness of Naraku. It never mattered to me that he was a half demon or even on nights of the new moon when he was human I never cared. I fell hard and fast for him and put my heart on the line every time he went off alone to see his resurrected past love Kikyo. It was hard enough for me seeing him with her but even harder when I finally acknowledged that though I am her reincarnation I couldn't ever be her. He would never love me like he loved her and even when I returned I knew that and accepted it. I just wanted to spend what was rest of my life here with him anyway that I could have him. _Kikyo…she died again during the final battle with Naraku. She died so that Inuyasha could live. During some of her final moments she told me it was up to me to protect the remaining light of Shikon Jewel and though I knew that was what I had to do I worried more for Inuyasha. Even in her dying moments I could feel a little hatred towards her as I watched Inuyasha hold her. I kept wondering if he would be there to hold me if I ever died while with him. It was a selfish thing for me to be thinking of at the time. He was losing the woman he had loved for so long despite their hardships and all I could think of was myself. Looking back now I know I just wanted Inuyasha to love me too. I didn't want him to see me only as her reincarnation but as me Kagome, the girl who has stayed by his side during the new moon moments when he was human and during the horrific moments when his demon blood would take over and he was no longer the Inuyasha I had come to love. I would always put my life on the line to bring him back to himself. It's something I knew was dangerous but I couldn't lose him. Even know I don't want to lose him but I fear for some reason I have and I'm scared. I don't know if I can survive in his time without him but I made this choice. I decided to stand by his side and I came back. There's no returning to my time now. The well allowed me to come back so I could be with him and I'm going to make the most of it._

I must have been lost in thought for awhile because I didn't realize that Inuyasha had stopped until I walked right into him. Shaking myself from my thoughts I back away a few steps before I stop and glance around. While I had been lost in my thoughts twilight had descended around us and we had traveled to a beautiful meadow where a small but cozy looking dwelling sat right in its center and seeing Inuyasha moving towards I follow him. _Is this where he wanted to take me? Why here?_

I follow him as he slides open the only door and once inside I look around. It was beautiful. There were flowers every where from the meadow outside and as I took in the smells and the sight Inuyasha started a fire in the pit in the center of the dwelling. Though making the inside a little warm it cast enough light to see by as twilight slipped into the darkness of night.

I left Inuyasha to set up camp inside as he saw fit and went outside. _Its so beautiful and peaceful here. Secluded as we are its like we're the only two people left on earth. Its nice. Despite how hes been towards me its nice of him to bring me here. _Walking through the meadow I found the perfect spot and lay down staring up at the moon that was half way up in the sky. The stars were shining down and just then I see a shooting star. Closing my eyes I make a wish _I wish for Inuyasha to love me and not me as the reincarnation of Kikyo but love me as me Kagome _and when I opened them Inuyasha was laying beside me. I hadn't heard him approach and though startled I still turned towards him. _He looks kind of peaceful now. _

His eyes are closed and some of the tension has left his body. He seems more relaxed now that we have reached our destination and that alone makes me smile. He rises up into a sitting position before he turns to me his eyes locking with mine. I'm mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze so I didn't see him reach for my hand but I felt the contact as his hand grasp mine. _It feel nice to feel his hand in mine. My hand fits perfectly in his like it has always belonged there._

"Kagome?"

Again his tone is questioning as it had been the night before but this time I can hearing longing and that surprises me. I wait but he says nothing else he just keeps looking into my eyes and holding tightly to my hand. Then just when I think he's going to remain silent a growl escapes past his lips and he uses the hand he's holding to pull me to him.

I'm caught by surprise and so I don't have time to catch myself. I end up sprawled in his lap with my shoulder resting against his chest. I look up into his ember eyes and still I can see the longing there. I don't know what's running through his mine but right now I don't care because I've waited for any form of contact from him for so long and I'm afraid that if I so much as breathe it will break the spell that has seem to be cast over him._ What has gotten into him now? How could he go from not wanting to be near me to having me closely held to his body? His mood swings are just as confusing now as they've always been. Inuyasha what's going on with you?_

His stands picking me up into his arms and holding me close. He walks towards the dwelling shouldering the door open that he had left cracked open when he had came out to join me in the meadow. I land softly on my sleeping bag as he gently sat me down. Sitting down beside me he faces me as he takes both of my hands in his. His eyes are once again boring into mine and I wonder again what's going through his mind.

"Kagome?"

Again with the questioning tone but I smile at him and it seems to make him brave enough to say whatever it is he has to say. _Is he going to tell me how he feels finally? Is this it?_

I watch as he takes a deep breath and a slight blush covers his cheeks. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting since you returned from your world. I was afraid to get to close to you in case for some reason fate decided you had to return back to your own time. I waited for three years, visiting the well every three days, wishing against all odds that you'd return and as each day passed and you didn't appear I felt myself becoming more and more lonely. It wasn't the same after the well closed. I watched as Shippo started on his way to becoming a fox demon master and I watched as Sango and Miroku began a family and while watching them I realized that I had nothing left without you here. I was alone and I hated them for it. I hated myself for not being strong enough to bring you back through the well."

I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes as he continued. _Is he saying that he does want me with him? That the sacrifice I made to be here wasn't for nothing? _"Then one day I caught your scent and I kept hoping that it wasn't my memory placing with me again. I followed it to the well and when I felt you grasp my hand I knew for sure that you were real and not a trick of my mind. You were finally back here with me but I kept thinking that somehow fate was going to take you from me again and I vowed to myself not to get to close again. As time passed and you remained here I finally realized that you're here for good. Then the spring hit…"

He stopped talking and turned away but I could still see the blush on his cheeks. "Inuyasha what is it? What does spring have to do with anything?"

"It's the time when demons…when demons begin to find their mates and breed."

It finally became clear to me why my presence seemed to bother him. He was half demon and I'm a female and my scent for some reason must be driving him crazy. "It's my scent that has had you so aggravated the past few weeks. That's why you haven't been able to stand to be around me isn't it?"

"Kagome your scent drives me crazy but not for bad reasons. My demon blood has wanted you ever since the mating season has began. If I had stayed around you like I wanted then my demon blood would have demanded that I take you and mate with you."

"And that's all that's wrong with you? That's what has kept you from me?"

"Yes. My demon side has recognized you as the female it wants as its mate and I was afraid that…"

_Stupid idiot man! You should have known all along that I would be with you no matter what. All this time I thought you hated me and no longer wanted me around and all it was was that you wanted me._

I didn't let him finish. I leaned in and kissed him to silence whatever it was he had intended to say. I don't care anymore as long as I have him and if his demon side sees me as his mate then so be it. I want to be with Inuyasha in every way possible whether it be from his human side or his demon. I came back to be with him.

I break the kiss and smile at his stunned expression. "Inuyasha I came back to be with you. I want to be with you for however long I'm allowed."

He didn't respond with words. He didn't need to. My words were enough for him and I closed my eyes as his hands left mine to tangle in my hair as he kissed me again. His mouth pressed into mine with a feverish passion that I knew he had worked hard to restrain. I kissed him back with every ounce of passion and love I possessed for him, everything that had built up inside me from the day I met him was poured into the kiss. I let my hands rise to his chest where I felt his heart beating a rapid beat much like my own. I felt the growl rumble in his chest before it slipped past his lips as he broke the kiss to move to my neck. He nipped and nibbled his way down from my ear to my shoulder and I moaned deep in my throat. His hands left my hair to push at my clothes and my hands worked to remove his.

When we were both sitting there with nothing between us by the heat from the fire he gently pushed me down to lie on my back. I felt the warm material of my sleeping bag hit the bare skin of my back as Inuyasha rose above me, his silver hair falling over his shoulders and tickling my breasts. The sensation of his hair brushing against my nipples had them peaking into hardness and Inuyasha took one into his mouth nipping and swirling his tongue around it before he moved on to the other one. His hands moved to slide down my body and finally rest on my thighs.

He smiled as I shifted beneath his hands willing him to do what I wanted him to do and just when I think I'm going to cry in frustration I feel his him gently place his fingers right inside me. I feel my back arch away from the floor as his fingers glide in and out and his thumb begins to rub against the center core of it all. I can feel my body beginning to tense and then all at once I feel myself tighten everywhere and I shudder as I whimper his name.

As I come back down from the high of pleasure he replaces his fingers with his tongue while his thumb begins his gentle torture again. Inuyasha shifts my legs to lie braced against his shoulders so that his tongue can reach deeper. I feel the tightening in my body once more but he senses it and moves back placing my legs back down. I give a frustrated growl and shift again wanting him to touch my body again. He lets out an answering growl as he moves back up my body. I push my hands into his hair and use it to pull his face down to mine and I kiss him harder than before with more passion and heat.

He breaks the kiss and looks down at me. His eyes search mine asking permission and all I can manage is a slight nod. That's all he needs before he positions himself at the apex of my body and closing my eyes I feel him thrust in hard and deep bursting through the wall of my virginity and he stops giving me time to adjust before he begins to move again. Slowly he moves at first and it's like torture. My legs move up to grasp him tightly and I urge him to move faster using my legs to guide him deeper and deeper each time he trust in.

I can feel the tightening that he had stopped earlier begin again. I can feel it in every muscle in my body as he continues to thrust into me. Then all at once my body spasms and I shout his name as he bends to my neck biting deeply marking me as his as he too finds his release.

Both of us panting heavily we lay side by side with my pressed against his chest and his arms around me his face buried in the hair at my neck. I roll over enough to look at him and his eyes wander up to mine before he leans in to kiss me again. When he breaks the kiss I smile. "I love you Inuyasha."

His eyes display the love he has for me. "I love you too."

_This is what I've always wanted…to be with Inuyasha and love him for who he is whether it be human or demon. Knowing he loves me makes the hurt I have endured mean nothing. I'm stronger now than ever before knowing that I will be by his side._

OoOoOoO

It's been a year since that day when Inuyasha and I mated for life. When we returned to the village Sango and Miroku and their children and even little Shippo were there to greet us. Inuyasha knowing of the customs in my time asked me to marry him during the next new moon when he would be human so we could share our love as humans would. Looking back on it now I'm still happy and I love him even more.

Right now he's holding my hand tightly as we welcome our first child into the world and even through all the pain and the smells I know have to be torture to his sensitive nose he has stayed by me through the entire birth. I give his hand a tight squeeze as I push one more time and then the hut is quiet for a minute before the tiny cry of our baby is heard.

Kaede, who had acted as my midwife, handed over the squirming pup. "Ye have a healthy son."

Inuyasha and I looked at the beauty of the child we both created. He is a symbol of our love, a love that seemed to take forever to fully bloom but like all flowers when spring time comes they blossom just as our love has blossomed into this wonder of a child.

Thank you for reading please take the time to review. Flames welcome.


End file.
